


Synopsis: Comes a Horseman

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Comes a Horseman

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Comes A Horseman

**COMES A HORSEMAN**

Methos! Methos! METHOS! He dominates this one. During our acquaintanceship with him, he has dropped hints, savory tidbits from time to time, about a possible dark past....... 

From _Finale, Part II_ : 'Why would I tell the truth?' 

From _Chivalry_ : 'Look at me MacLeod. I didn't last 5,000 years by worrying about anyone but myself.' 

From _Through a Glass Darkly_ : 'We rewrite history so we can live with it. Ask the Russians. Or for that matter, the Americans, or the British............We all have things in our past we wish we hadn't done. I know I do.' 

From _Judgment Day_ : 'I've spent years losing my conscience only to have him go and find it again.' 

Five thousand years is a long time. The Old Guy has a hell of a past. (Emphasis on hell.) No one, especially Duncan MacLeod could imagine that the name Methos once meant.... 

DEATH! 

_New Characters:_

**KRONOS, A/K/A MELVIN KOREN** \- One of the original Four Horsemen responsible for killing Cassandra back in the Bronze Age. His obsession is to unite the Horsemen-to ride again, killing all in his path. He personifies PESTILENCE. 

**SILAS** \- Another of the Horsemen, he is WAR. 

**CASPIAN** \- He is FAMINE. 

**HIJAD** \- The healer of the village. He found Cassandra as a baby, adopted her, and was raising her to be his replacement. 

* * *

Seacouver, Present Day,   
Exiting TV Contestant Auditions for 'Wheel of History' 

Who better than someone-   
Of his advanced age-   
To compete in a quiz show-   
As a history sage,   
Methos has attracted-   
Some fans, though he missed-   
One question...Tom Jones-   
Didn't invent 'The Twist.' 

While he and Mac banter-   
Important concerns,   
Like-does Chubby Checker-   
Change how the world turns?   
They both sense the Buzz-   
But react differently,   
Methos hightails it,   
Mac stays, stubbornly. 

Back alleys are suited-   
For Immortal meetings,   
In case things turn ugly,   
And swords replace greetings,   
In private, they near,   
Mac knows that scarred face,   
'Koren,' he murmurs,   
Remembering that chase. 

Flashback, South Texas, 1867 

MacLeod is a tracker,   
Texas Rangers, he's guiding,   
They've discovered a wagon train,   
After hard riding,   
But the site has been ravaged,   
The pioneers dead,   
Men, women, children-   
Lie strewn, oozing red. 

Mac urges speed,   
'These bodies can wait,   
G-d watches them now,   
If we are too late-   
He will kill again,   
The results will be tragic.'   
One Ranger says Koren-   
Seems protected by magic. 

Agua Dulce, South Texas, 1867 

MacLeod's learning more,   
Koren leads Comancheros,   
A nasty foul bunch,   
Not honest caballeros,   
'El Gato...like the cat-   
Life ends, he renews it,'   
Mac: 'He has one life,   
Like us all, he can lose it.' 

They are told that El Gato's-   
At the far end of town,   
Forward, they go-   
To bring Koren down,   
The Rangers are warned,   
'No mercy you'll give,   
And none you'll expect,'   
Knowing all will not live. 

The Ranger commander,   
Walks beside Mac,   
'I hope you can shoot-   
As well as you track.'   
Mac sees Koren's gang,   
Warns, 'Another is near!'   
Koren strides out, Immortal!   
On his scarred face, a sneer. 

'Melvin Koren, I'm obliged-   
To arrest you for murder!'   
Koren scoffs at the Ranger,   
Nothing could be absurder,   
'I like it right here!'   
Now a steely-eyed Mac-   
Says, 'Either way, Koren,   
On your feet or your back.' 

Now comes the shootout!   
Casualties on both sides,   
Koren ducks in a barn,   
In a hayloft, he hides,   
Mac's right on his heels,   
Koren leaps from o'erhead,   
Now blade will meet blade,   
Till the loser lies dead. 

MacLeod is disarmed!   
To the floor he's been pressed,   
Koren's grabbed a sharp scythe,   
'The old ways are best.'   
He raises the weapon-   
To finish off Mac,   
But the Rangers burst in,   
Plugging Koren in the back. 

'It's over!' the Rangers-   
Have accomplished their goal,   
But when Mac checks the grave-   
It's a dark empty hole,   
'Next time!' Mac swears,   
Justice will yet be served,   
Reads the marker-'Melvin Koren,   
Better Than He Deserved.' 

Back to the Alley, Present Day 

The beast from that grave-   
Now stands in his path,   
Mocking MacLeod,   
Disdaining his wrath,   
'Adios, Highlander!'   
Then a mist, thick and gray-   
Swirls up...when it fades-   
Koren's vanished away. 

Mac searches around-   
But Koren has fled,   
But wait! There's a Buzz!   
That corner...ahead,   
Mac readies his swing,   
But its force, he'll suspend,   
When the Immie leaps out-   
It's Cassandra...his friend! 

Their blades having clashed,   
Mac demands what she's doing,   
She replies that she'll kill-   
The one she's pursuing.   
'He's gone,' Mac can see-   
She's obsessed with her mission,   
She shouldn't be alone-   
In her present condition. 

The Loft 

'I was _this close!_ '   
Cassandra's still shaking,   
'Never again...   
That mistake I'll be making!   
He must not escape,   
I've got to get going.'   
Mac gently restrains her,   
Bad judgment she's showing. 

'In your present shape-   
You'll surely be killed,   
I've tangled with Koren,   
He's dangerous and skilled.'   
'KOREN?' He's KRONOS!!   
I remember him well   
One of the Four Horsemen,   
Those demons from Hell!' 

Mac's dumbstruck, 'The... what?   
No, that cannot be!   
Perhaps long ago...   
But not presently!'   
'One still exists,'   
States Cassandra with pain,   
In the sand of an hourglass-   
She sees them, again. 

Flashback, Bronze Age 

'They were monsters...devoid-   
Of mercy and fear,   
All life in their path-   
They made disappear,   
Terror and suffering,   
On that their fame grew,   
They destroyed all I loved,   
In the world that I knew.' 

The Desert 

A man gathers sticks-   
For fire, with his hands,   
A thundering sound-   
Then over the sands-   
Four Horsemen, hoofs pounding-   
No faces have they,   
Only masks, gruesome skulls,   
Cloaks, black, white, and grey. 

He shrieks at the sight,   
To terror succumbing,   
Behind him, vibrations,   
Hoofbeats loudly drumming,   
These evil ones come-   
To murder and pillage,   
He flees, but in vain-   
He will not reach the village. 

The village lies quiet,   
Hijad is revealing-   
To Cassandra, his knowledge-   
Ancient methods of healing,   
They bind a man's arm,   
Hijad casts a spell,   
'The herbs are important,   
But the words are, as well.' 

'One day,' says the old one,   
With a serious face,   
'You'll be the Healer,   
You'll take my place,'   
'No,' says Cassandra,   
'You will always be here,   
Teaching me, by my side,'   
'Not always, I fear.' 

Like a dark cloud they loom,   
Thund'ring over the rise,   
'Who are they?' 'The Horsemen!'   
They charge toward their prize,   
Into the village,   
Blades slashing and hacking,   
The villagers are powerless-   
To escape the attacking. 

They soon reach the tent-   
Of Cassandra, Hijad,   
Says the Healer, 'We've nothing!'   
Jeers Kronos, 'Too bad...   
Then you will die!'   
He uncovers his face,   
There's garish black paint,   
But of pity, no trace. 

His sword runs her through,   
Hijad's slaughtered as well,   
In that village, she loved-   
No more will she dwell,   
It's ransacked and burnt,   
Now a mere ugly blot,   
Soon the sands will drift in-   
And blanket the spot. 

The Loft, Present Day 

'They took what they wanted,   
Letting no one survive,   
I've tried to forget him,   
Then heard he's alive.'   
Duncan, now gently-   
Caresses her hair,   
'All of that pain!' she cries   
'It's still there!' 

'I've tried to suppress it,   
Does it ever leave?'   
'Sometimes,' soothes Mac,   
'For a while, I believe.'   
He enfolds her to him,   
In his arms, now secured,   
She'll find a brief respite-   
From the grief, she's endured. 

Joe's Bar, Later 

'You're kidding!' laughs Joe,   
'From the Apocalypse?'   
'No, the Kentucky Derby,   
Mac impatiently quips,   
'War, Famine, Pestilence-   
Good horses' names,'   
'Death!' says Cassandra,   
In no mood for games. 

Retreating, Joe says,   
'They're symbols of evil,'   
'No symbol,' she claims,   
'Slaughtered my people,   
'The Horsemen were Immortals,'   
So Duncan explains,   
'One was named Kronos,   
And he still remains.' 

Joe asks, 'Just what is it-   
That you want from me?'   
'Find him, find Kronos,   
She demands fixedly,   
Notes Joe, 'He's a mystery,   
Never heard of his name,'   
Mac: 'Find Melvin Koren,   
They may be the same.' 

Outside Methos' Place 

Methos is having-   
A day, ordinary...   
But sensing a Buzz-   
He's suddenly wary,   
'MacLeod?' But it's Kronos!   
Thrusts a knife through his heart!   
'Greetings, brother, I missed you,'   
Then his world rips apart. 

Abandoned Power Station, Later 

'It's been a long time,'   
Methos hears as he wakes,   
'How are you feeling?'   
(His ravaged chest aches)   
But Kronos persists,   
(He enjoys a death throe)   
'Like I left my heart-   
In San Francisco.' 

'Didn't know you'd a heart,'   
Methos hears through his pain,   
'Does it hurt?' Kronos gleefully-   
Shoving him down again,   
'What's happened to you?'   
Kronos sneers disapproval,   
'You've gotten _soft!_ '   
Such exuberant reproval. 

Kronos: 'Thought you were dead,   
For a time, I stopped seeking,   
Then I heard rumors,   
Here and there, Immies speaking,   
The world's oldest man,   
Old friend, you got sloppy.'   
'We're, none of us, perfect,'   
Methos still feels floppy. 

'I shouldn't be surprised-   
You are not bygone,   
You were always the one-   
I could rely on,   
Not the strongest, or toughest-   
But surviving, somehow,   
It's what you did best,   
At least, until now.' 

'So, you've come to kill me?'   
'It's what _I_ do best!'   
Now Methos is worried,   
He'll not like the rest,   
Kronos stays cheerful,   
'You've a choice,' he rejoices,   
Methos heaves a sigh,   
'Oh, I'm all for choices.' 

'You can lose your head,   
Or you can join me.'   
Methos smiles tightly,   
A reprieve, it will be.   
He says, 'Since you give me-   
That choice and no other,   
All I can say is-   
'Welcome back, brother!' 

The Dojo 

Mac's found an old book,   
Searching through it, at length,   
When Methos walks in,   
Breathless, not at full strength,   
Relieved to see Mac,   
(Means Kronos didn't get him),   
Methos has 'to leave town,'   
(Best not to upset him). 

But Mac's learned too much,   
Asking Methos if he...   
Ever heard of a 'Kronos,'   
Methos stares, dazedly,   
Before he can rally,   
And fake a reply,   
Down the lift rides Cassandra,   
They stare, eye to eye 

'YOU!' she accuses,   
'Who's _this?_ ' Methos squirming,   
He ducks behind Duncan   
Innocence reaffirming,   
'Draw your sword!' yells Cassandra,   
Advancing toward Mac,   
'MacLeod...Who is _she?_ '   
Methos pulls further back. 

Methos says from the safety-   
Of the Highlander's protection,   
'You do not know me.'   
But Cassandra's inspection-   
Confirms who he is,   
'I'm coming to get you!   
Do you think,' growls Cassandra-   
'I could ever forget you?' 

Flashback, Bronze Age, Horsemen's Camp 

The Horseman in white-   
Chucks a bundle to the ground,   
Inside is Cassandra,   
She's awake, come around,   
'Surprise,' you're not dead!'   
Then revealing his face,   
It's Methos! With a stare-   
Designed to debase. 

'Your kind's hard to kill,'   
His face chills her through,   
Hunger lives in his eyes,   
Cheek painted bright blue,   
When he offers his hand-   
To pull her upright,   
She grabs his long knife,   
But she can't match his might 

'Where are my people?'   
She calls out, bereft,   
Methos points, 'There they are,'   
Only bare skulls are left,   
'You killed all of them?'   
'Even you, died today,'   
She looks for the wound-   
But, it's faded away. 

She: 'I should be dead,   
By every known measure,'   
He touches her hair,   
'You live at my pleasure,'   
When she brushes him off-   
He (enraged) smacks her down,   
'That did not please me,'   
(With a menacing frown). 

A quarrel's erupted!   
Like petulant boys-   
The Horsemen don't relish-   
Sharing their toys,   
When Methos goes off-   
For additional scrutiny-   
She spits at his back-   
Her own little mutiny. 

Caspian and Silas-   
Clashing over a cloak,   
Caspian's sword is so close-   
That one angry stroke-   
And Silas will be-   
Minus his gourd,   
Methos thunders at Caspian-   
'Lay down your sword!' 

'If I must lose one,   
Caspian-it will be you!'   
But Kronos, like Solomon-   
Knows what to do,   
He severs the cloak...   
In two, as they stare,   
'Whatever we have-   
As brothers-we share!' 

Cassandra meanwhile,   
Observing the scrape,   
Thinks there's a chance-   
To make her escape,   
Warns Methos, 'You died-   
Once today, and not gently,   
I'll keep killing you-   
Till you're tamed, permanently.' 

Back to the Dojo 

Methos is cringing,   
'That was NOT me!   
Do something, MacLeod!'   
He begs pitifully,   
Cassandra won't let up-   
Till Mac holds her fast,   
To Methos, 'Get out!'   
For an Old Guy, he's fast. 

Cassandra scolds Mac,   
'Don't be interfering!'   
'He's my friend!' 'He's a liar!'   
Mac hates what he's hearing,   
'Your _friend_ rode with Kronos!   
He was one of the Four!   
Raping and killing-   
Always lusting for more!' 

Joe's Bar 

Joe cannot believe-   
That Cassandra is right,   
'Have you ever known Methos-   
To look for a fight?   
Trust in your gut,   
Even if it seems tough,'   
Mac replies, 'I would like to-   
But it's just not enough.' 

The Abandoned Power Plant 

Kronos leers, 'So you're back,'   
Methos: 'Think I would hide?'   
Kronos: 'No, you're too smart,   
It would be suicide,'   
'It's nice to feel wanted,'   
Kronos: 'Not want, but need,   
You're one of a kind,   
A superior breed.' 

'I miss the old days,   
Tried riding with others-   
But they were mere scum-   
Not at all like our brothers,   
You were always my planner,   
You understood terror.'   
Methos, now curious-   
'Did you make an error...?' 

'To let me go free-   
And unmonitored?'   
(Behind his back...Methos-   
Is hiding his sword),   
Answers Kronos, 'I felt-   
I had to be sure'   
Then Methos attacks-   
Like a rank amateur. 

Kronos easily wrests-   
Old Guy's sword from his hand,   
But the ancient one's bitter,   
'Don't you understand...?   
I've changed! I am not-   
Like that anymore,   
Kronos laughs, 'You must miss-   
All we had before!' 

'The _killing?_ ' 'The _freedom!_   
Knowing we held such power,   
Everyone fled before us,   
Their alarm in full flower,   
Brother...that's where-   
We were all meant to be!   
Don't _fight_ it, feel it,   
Come again, ride with me!' 

'Cassandra is here.'   
Kronos says he's aware,   
'I'll do you a favor,   
Her head I will snare,'   
'And in return?'   
(Methos seemingly cowed)   
'In return, you will kill-   
Duncan MacLeod.' 

'MacLeod is my friend!   
He is nothing to you!'   
'Because he's your friend,   
This deed you must do...   
Swear you will kill him,   
You owe me that now,'   
Says Methos, 'I swear,'   
Clasping hands, a blood vow. 

How is it, that Methos-   
Seems to hold Mac's life cheaply?   
Into his motives-   
We must probe more deeply,   
One fact is certain-   
In the Ancient One's head,   
He can't help MacLeod,   
If he is dead. 

Methos knows that survival-   
Often means, without doubt-   
When the going gets tough,   
The smart ones check out,   
He's gathered his stuff,   
Loading it in his Jimmy,   
When he senses a presence-   
Unmistakably Immie. 

Mac walks toward him slowly,   
'Going somewhere?'   
Methos replies....   
Mac shouldn't be there,   
'What are you fleeing?'   
'MacLeod, let it be!'   
'Is what she said _true?_ '   
Mac demands, forcefully. 

Methos keeps packing,   
Dreading this interview,   
'I'm outta here...'   
'IS WHAT SHE SAID TRUE?'   
He cannot avoid-   
The truth, any longer,   
Duncan's suspicions-   
Will only grow stronger. 

'The times...the whole _world_ \-   
Was different, (evading),   
Is it he or MacLeod-   
He is bent on persuading?   
'You killed all those people?'   
Mac's almost in tears,   
Then Methos responds-   
His words, sharp as spears. 

'Yes!' admits Methos...   
'Is that what you want?'   
'It's enough,' mutters Mac,   
Pierced by the taunt,   
MacLeod tries to leave,   
His anguish suppressing,   
But Methos has not-   
Finished confessing. 

Cruelly slamming Mac's back-   
Against the truck's door,   
(MacLeod will be forced-   
To endure a lot more),   
'No!... Not enough...   
Not hundreds, I killed,   
But thousands, _ten thousand_ \-   
Oh yes, I was skilled.' 

'Not for vengeance or greed-   
Was why it was done,   
I killed all those people-   
Because it was FUN!   
Cassandra...her village-   
Meant _nothing_ to me,   
I was 'Death On a Horse!'   
Methos laughs crazily. 

In turn, Mac slams Methos-   
Into the truck,   
Mac fumbles for words-   
He's conflicted, dumbstruck,   
'We're through,' his voice trembles,   
Each man nods his head,   
Mac walks off alone,   
Tears brimming, unshed. 

The Loft, Later 

'Joe, there's no way-   
That you can defend it,'   
'I'm not, I'm just trying-   
To comprehend it.'   
'It's simple...a village-   
Was alive and he killed it,   
Innocents' life's blood...   
He casually spilled it.' 

'Mac, you weren't there,   
Different morals and times,'   
'Joe, there is no-   
Excuse for his crimes.'   
'How many have _you_ killed?'   
'I live with that shame,   
I'm telling you, Joe-   
This isn't the same.' 

'Killing women and children-   
I cannot excuse,'   
'Mac, the bullets in 'Nam-   
Do you think they could choose?'   
'This is different, he _loved_ it,   
He took joy in killing.'   
Is this the same Methos?   
The concept is chilling. 

A phone call for Joe,   
'Kronos has been located,   
At the old power station,   
That's long been vacated,'   
'You don't have a Watcher-   
On Kronos, you said,'   
'There's one on Cassandra-   
That's where he's been led.' 

Abandoned Power Station 

Kronos feels the Buzz,   
Now comes his reward!   
'I hope you remembered-   
To bring me his sword,'   
But surprise! It's Cassandra,   
Who answers with speed,   
'I brought along mine,   
It's all that I need.' 

Kronos tries to insult her,   
Heaping humiliation-   
Upon her, recalling-   
Her abuse, degradation,   
Yet Cassandra remains-   
Immune, without shame,   
'Time and nations have passed,   
But you are the same.' 

'I try,' Kronos smirks,   
'Have you come for me?   
Methos will be killing-   
MacLeod, presently,   
Let's see what you've learned,   
You haven't much choice,   
Cassandra begins-   
By using 'The Voice.' 

Hypnosis, suggestion,   
A magical spell-   
Whatever it's called-   
It's not working well,   
She's forced to fight Kronos-   
Conventionally,   
But he quickly disarms her-   
Quite effortlessly. 

Cassandra's forced back-   
As Kronos advances,   
Her sword has been lost,   
And with it, her chances-   
Of exacting her vengeance-   
So, she gives a twist-   
To a handy steam valve-   
And escapes in the mist. 

Down a ladder she scrambles-   
Just barely ahead-   
Of Kronos, who shouts...   
'You witch! You are dead!'   
They both sense a Buzz,   
But they don't realize-   
That their party of two-   
Has doubled in size. 

One new guest is Methos,   
He and Cassie collide,   
He knocks her out cold,   
Quickly carrying her outside,   
Over a railing-   
Her body, he throws-   
Watches it hit the water,   
Then back in he goes. 

Now the other Buzz hits,   
Kronos feels his head swim,   
He assumes it's Cassandra-   
Hiding from him,   
'If you come out right now-   
I'll make your death quick...   
Or you'll beg me to die,'   
(His carrot and stick). 

'Let's make it quick-   
Because I can't wait,'   
It's MacLeod, his voice low-   
And icy with hate.   
Kronos seems pleased,   
He's smirking at Mac,   
'If you wait long enough...   
Everything will come back.' 

'Come and get it,' growls Mac,   
A grim invitation,   
Kronos accepts-   
With fiendish elation,   
But Methos has planned-   
And contrived carefully,   
He dared not assume-   
Who the winner will be. 

With Molotov cocktails-   
He creates paths of fire,   
Pouring on gasoline-   
Sends the flames higher,   
Soon a barrier of flames-   
Has erupted between-   
Kronos and MacLeod-   
Hurling each from the scene. 

Methos pushes the button-   
In the fire alarm box,   
At best, his technique-   
Is unorthodox,   
Whom is he saving?   
Whom does he fear?   
'I can wait,' Kronos calls,   
Mac hears, loud and clear. 

The Loft, Later 

Mac's relieved that Cassandra's-   
Pretty head's still attached,   
'Did you find Kronos?'   
(Hoping he was dispatched).   
'Is he dead?' (No such luck)   
'Then I've failed,' she bemoans,   
'No...you're still alive,'   
'So are they,' Cassie groans. 

'Until they are dead,   
I can have no rest,'   
'Then we will find them.'   
Mac will join her quest.   
He gathers her in,   
Holding her fast,   
Together they'll avenge-   
The wrongs of the past. 

Abandoned Power Station 

With a sword at his neck-   
Methos does not dare-   
Make Kronos upset-   
So, he answers with care,   
He halted their battle-   
By means premature-   
Because the duel's outcome-   
Seemed very unsure. 

'Could've gone either way,'   
Kronos: 'What did you fear?   
MacLeod or me losing...?   
I should kill you right here!'   
Then the canny Old Guy-   
Plays his ace-in-the-hole,   
'If you kill me now...   
You'll forfeit your goal.' 

'You'll never have-   
The Four Horsemen again,   
I know where they are,   
Silas and Caspian.'   
Kronos smiles, 'Then you live...   
We'll again ride as one!'   
He walks off euphoric,   
What has Methos done? 

To be continued.... 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'What can you say? These are remarkable and wonderful and great fun... the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'A big show, but as far as Post, it was mainly transitions. I think the hourglass worked well. Again, I was on set for that. The hour glass was there and I said to Gerard Hameline, 'Let's push into that hourglass.' I knew what the transition was going to go to, so I said, 'We can then put the sky in the sand.' I think it worked. The whole thing about transitions is doing the prepping for it and getting the elements that you need to make them work. For me, it was always about designing these things so that they would have a little style to them.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'These were totally huge ambitious shows. We gave everything we had to them and they look it. They really, really work. This one was shot in Vancouver; it was a tough show because so much was happening.' 

~ Revelation 6:8   
  
---


End file.
